M10 - The Future of Sazanami
Five days after the battle with the sea titan, the warlords gather together once more, this time at the Shōgun’s palace. In a large but sparsely furnished room, the ‘mons sit at a long table meant to seat the Shōgun and all of their warlords. Katsumi, Takeshi, Shino, Isas, Hanako, and Sho are seated at the table, with their respective assistants standing behind them. Despite the fact that four of the original nine warlords are not present, their seats are not empty; the Sea Sage Manami floats inside of a bubble above a seat, her presence symbolizing the Genbu Province, and the young Wartortle, Hoori, has taken the seat of his late warlord as the new representative of the Seiryuu Province with the silent Kaito standing behind, mimicking the position that the assistants took behind their warlords. The last two seats are occupied by Bál and Alaric, the later joined by Gawain, who has taken the same fashion as the assistants and stands a few paces behind his lord, alongside Yagami who stands behind Bál. With what could have easily been the most convoluted and stressful series of events in Sazanami’s recent history now behind them, a long overdue council meeting is in order. Unlike most recent meetings with Sazanami’s leaders, no one has a reason to be at someone’s throat; the meeting is serious, but far more peaceful than the ones that have taken place of late, reminiscent of the time when the emperor stilled ruled. With a single twitch of her tail, Katsumi commands all eyes to her. After a brief moment, the monkey lets out a breath and begins to speak. : Thank you all for agreeing to come to this meeting. There is much to discuss and prepare for, and I am glad to have as many hands as I can to help me in this matter… that is, if I continue to see this matter through. It’s… hard for me to explain myself, for fear of my intentions sounding selfish rather than benevolent for Sazanami’s future… but it might be for the best if I step down as Shōgun and let another warlord take my place. : To fix Sazanami, I would need to have the trust and cooperation of not only my warlords, but my people as well and… well, you saw how many of them regarded me during the battle with both Wei-Guang and Ōyamazumi. The rebuilding process will be a trying time for my people, and I don’t know if I have enough of their respect to lead them during that time, especially now with Nobuhide-san no longer present to help me… : (shaking her head, white hair and fire flowing as she does) No, if I cannot get the trust needed to see Sazanami through this time, then we will have to find someone who will. I will relinquish my position as Shōgun if necessary. : Are you sure, Katsumi-san? Who could replace you? The monkey snorts, raises both arms and gestures at all of the warlords. : Any of you could, all of us are more than qualified to do so. : Perhaps, but we would still need only one candidate to take the position. : With all due respect, Shino-san, I believe we all have the same ‘mon in mind. The eyes of every warlord and their assistant flicker towards the Hariyama, who is sits at the table with eyes closed and tea cup in hand. : You are the best ‘mon for the position, Sho-san. Unbiased, patient, clever, well-respected: you would have no trouble seeing Sazanami through this time. : Your offer humbles me, but I must decline. I’m afraid I have too much on my hands right now to be the Shōgun, though, I will admit that even if I didn’t, I would have declined anyway. The prospect doesn’t interest me. : However, seeing how my silence and inaction has not helped you as Shōgun the way I wished it to, I will offer that, for the time being, I can act as your advisor, if you so wish me to. Make no mistake, I shall continue to remain unbiased in all events and discussions, but perhaps my insights and advice on conflicts will assist you nevertheless. : What?! You want me to remain Shōgun? : Of course. Why, you said it yourself: “all of us are more than qualified to do so.” I do believe “all of us” includes you as well. You do yourself a disservice, Katsumi-san. You’re a fine Shōgun. Do you have room for improvement, yes, but then again, who doesn’t? : You are skilled where a Shōgun must be, Katsumi-san. You’re a talented fighter, a brilliant strategist, and you command troops with an authority that few can reproduce. Where your skills lack is in diplomatic leadership. I believe this can easily be combated by doing what we are doing now: holding a council between all of the warlords. : Brorp blosppt blroo bruplinr bloz blup. : He says, “Or those who actually show up.” : Aah, a good point, Isas-san, one of which we’ll have to discuss soon… but, for now, I would like to know if everyone is of the same mind as me: I would see it that Katsumi remains our Shōgun, what say you all? : If I may speak freely, Shōgun? : You may, Takeshi-san, any of you may. : Thank you. (The bird bobs his head, glances at Sho briefly, and then turns back to Katsumi to speak.) You are… young. Not so much so as you could be, and your youth does not harm your prowess in battle, but it does highlight your lack of experience and wisdom. You struggle with decisions and have a hard time seeing all sides of an argument. : But I would be lying if I said that the same wasn’t told to me by an elder I respected a while ago. You have potential, Katsumi-san, your actions during the battle with Ōyamazumi proved that. I believe that, with enough time and guidance, you can, and will, become the Shōgun that Sazanami needs. As such, I, too, would see you remain Sazanami’s Shōgun. : Th-thank you, Takeshi-san. Your words are… both painful and refreshing to me, it’s almost as if you’ve dumped a bucket of cold water onto me by saying them. But hearing them is pleasant in its own sense. Thank you for the trust you’re giving me. : Of course, Shōgun. The bird peers to his right where Shino sits in an expectant manner. : My answer will make little difference. (The tree flaps a fan to literally wave off the situation, but sends a gust of wind across the table, rattling teacups and eliciting a few angry mumbles from Isas.) You will remain Shōgun, and I will continue to answer your call as I always have. That is how it shall be. : As blunt as ever, Shino-san? : … I could… try to smile, if that would help. The Shiftry opens his mouth in a wide, oblong shape, and holds the pose. : Uhh...thank you, Shino-san, I appreciate the effort. As the tree lets his mouth return its natural frowning position, Katsumi turned to the other ‘mons representing their provinces. : How about the rest of you? Manami-sama? Hoori-san? Isas-san? (after an awkward pause) H-Hanako-san? : I support you, Katsumi-san. I always thought you were a great Shōgun, and I know Nobuhide-san did as well. I do agree with Sho-san in that we should continue with these council meetings though, I think they’ll end up helping all of the warlords just as much as you. : I agree with Hoori-san, and I can promise that my grandson will as well, when the time comes. : I see no need to remove you from your position either. You’ve done fine as Shōgun, despite being a bit quick to start fights… though I cannot say you’re the only one to do so. Everyone turns to Isas, the Electabuzz being the only one who has kept silent during the entire discussion of her replacement, with an expectant look on her face. With her eyes, and the eyes of all others in the room, on him, Isas shrugs. : Blaaa, brup blaff, brou’pr bltzzt bpt blzz. Raiju’s mouth drops open. He gives his warlord a look of pure horror before he begins glancing around the room, desperately trying to find a way out of translating Isas’ words. Suddenly, a garbled and wild hybrid of buzzing and Isas’ usual mumbling leaves the Electabuzz’s mouth as he reels back laughing so hard that he falls off his seat. : That-that wasn’t funny, Isas-sama! : (in-between laughing and gasping for air) Brup brouu, bt blapz bruplinr blbrzbleezzz! Brouu btllunpl blravp blptn brour blzssz! : Wha-- what did he say? : For all intensive purposes, he said nothing. : Uhh, then, does he not have an answer for me? : Bllt bpat blp Blotlpn, Bl blonp’t bruplinr blzr. : You have his support. : Will we ever solve the mystery that is Isas-san’s insult to verbal communication everywhere? : If you want to know what he’s saying, you should get yourself an Electric type assistant. : Wait, does that work? The Hariyama smiles and holds his empty hand, allowing a Joltik to scuttle out of his robe and stand out where most-everyone can see the small bug. : Words may be lost, but electric currents are hard to disguise. I dare say if you ever wish to speak to a dignitary of Electric typing that you clean up your language, Isas-san. The Electabuzz shrugs and grins while his assistant sighs. As the small spider crawls back up Sho’s arm to his shoulder where it can continue whispering translations into the Hariyama’s ear, Sho’s eyes harden. : With the reveal of this bug servant of mine, one of many, as you all know, I am reminded of another issue I wished to discuss before we get into the thick of this council. I would ask, not completely unselfishly, that the Semi no Tamashī be returned to their former glory. Both Shino-san and I have worked with them for years, and we believe them to be honourable ‘mons. I’m sure those of you who dealt with them in recent months would agree. The Numa no Ha saw that they were to take the blame for several thefts and murders in Sazanami and gave them an atrocious reputation that they have carried with them for nearly five decades; thus I ask that they be allowed to redeem themselves. : Is this wise, Sho-san? You know as well as anyone the feelings the people of Sazanami hold regarding the Semi no Tamashī. : I do -- which is why I ask this here, where most of Sazanami’s governing force is gathered at the same time. I’m not foolish enough to believe that simply because of Ōyamazumi’s resealing that the people of Sazanami will suddenly accept the Semi no Tamashī as they once did. However, I am hopeful enough to believe that, with words of support from the warlords and Shōgun, and giving the freedom to act in Sazanami without fear of arrest or death by the state, the people of Sazanami will begin to see the true nature of the Semi no Tamashī. : What I propose is that they are unbranded as criminals and allowed to enter cities and travel main roads again without disguise. I ask that they are allowed to help in conflicts, anything from a petty squabble to a political dispute, so that they may reinforce themselves as protectors of the people. And, finally, I ask for your support in their struggle; I ask that, if they enter your lands, you welcome them not as outlaws, but as people. I ask that if you see them receive foul treatment, you defend them as you would any member of your province. It is a steep request I make, I know this. I am happy to front any blame or hatred that might be spurred from taking action to help the Semi no Tamashī. But I do believe that reintroducing them to Sazanami’s communities is for the best, I truly do. : You know that I support the Semi no Tamashī as you do, Sho-san. They are noble ‘mons and I am proud to work with and call them my friends. : That may be true, but, if I recall correctly, Shino-san, you worked with these bugs in secret only. You too, then, must have known the risk of supporting them openly: would you be willing to take the risk now? : Your words are true, Hanako-san. There are risks involved with supporting the Semi no Tamashī, and they would be harsher for some of us, but, after all they did to help Sazanami, I do not believe we can allow them or any others like them to remain as they are. It would only divide and weaken the country more if we do not. : So, you will take the risk? : I shall. : Blouud breebpfhth blpr brlpee, Bl'll blablwzw bt, bruptz blonp’t bltt blrm blaatzh bramp bltzzt! : He says, “That’s fine for me then, I’ll let them stay.” : On the condition they don’t touch his “stuff,” an arrangement easily made, I promise you, Isas-san. : And the rest of you? : There’s little reason to say no, for Shino-san’s words are true: allowing rogue factions that are hated by the people to roam the country will only hurt us in the long run. If we wish to strengthen Sazanami, then we must help them gain the confidence of the people. They have my support. : They have mine as well. I don’t think I could say “no” if I wished to -- it wouldn’t be right by Fujita, or any of the Semi no Tamashī who helped guard and escort Eboshi-san and Kaoru-san. : You know my answer, Sho-san. Nobuhide-san trusted the Semi no Tamashī, and so will I. : Though I doubt many of them would want to visit our frigid province, I, too, offer them my support and protection should they do so. : But on the subject of changing positions, there is much regarding that very topic that we need to discuss. : Indeed. Hoori-san-- (All heads turn to face the turtle, whose furry ears and tail fluff up at the sudden attention.) -- as the new warlord of the Seiryuu Province, I hope you know that all of us support you, and know that Nobuhide-san would have the utmost faith in you. Though, I will advise that, even with getting used to your new position, you should learn to take some time off for yourself. You’ll have stress like never before once you get into the thick of your duties, but do not be afraid to take the time to find respite. I think you know better than most how well Nobuhide-san felt after his fishing trips. : Ha, that I do. I’ll keep that in mind, Sho-san, thank you. : With that said, Manami-san, you had something you wished to say. : I did, yes. You should all know that I have temporarily become the leader of the Genbu Province. My grandson learnt a harsh lesson five days ago, but that alone won’t be enough for him to grow into a suitable leader. : Was it not your grandson who decided to step down himself? It seems to me he is growing already. : Perhaps Shogo-san will return to his position soon enough. : And none of us will find fault with that. Shogo-san has room to grow, but so do we all. : True. But if I had insisted that he be disciplined when he was young, perhaps none of this would have occurred… : During my long years, I have learned a great many things and done all that I can to share this wisdom with others. (inclining her head sadly) However, much to my shame, I have failed to help my own grandson attain the clarity he so severely lacks. For this, as his sole living family, I too carry the responsibilities of his actions. : You’re not responsible for him. : Regardless, I should have done better by him… : You should not blame yourself in this matter, Manami-san. You were not the sole conscience of your grandson. All of us saw the way he acted, yet none of us took action to correct him. He became what he is due to all of us, but through his own actions, he will change. Take pride in him for his effort, and in yourself, for he would not have made that effort if it wasn’t for your words. : Thank you, Sho-san. (She pauses to clear her throat.) I apologize for drawing attention to my family’s problems, we have much more to discuss. Sho-san, I believe you had words regarding Eboshi-san. : Ah, yes. Well, I believe it is common knowledge to all of us that, without her assistant, Eboshi is not fit to run her province. : Have there been any leads on him or his men? : None yet, Shōgun, I apologize. : Kamen-san and the rest of the Semi no Tamashī will continue to try to locate him, but until then, we must focus on Eboshi-san’s issues. At this point in time, it is unwise for her to return to her province. The people would rally against her for her poor leadership and decisions, something we cannot allow if we are trying to unite the country. : If the people found out about her role in the battle with the sea titan, and with Kaoru, they’d never respect her. : It doesn’t help that even though she was in Kaoru’s palace, it was your assistant Fujita running everything. (shaking his head) No, the people have no trust in her with her assistant gone already; if we allow her actions during the conflict to become public, they’d ask for her banishment from the province. : What do you suggest we do about her province then? We cannot leave it without a leader. : I propose we give leadership of her territory to Isas-san for now. : Bruplinr brpat? : He has some questions. : Oh? But the reasoning should be obvious. Isas-san is already one of the more well-known warlords to people of Eboshi-san’s province, and, if they didn’t know of him before, they know of him now as a hero from the battle with Ōyamazumi. Moreover, her region has many blacksmiths and miners in it; many of them would look up to Isas-san as a tinkerer himself and a lover of mining and metals. : And might I mention that if we give Isas-san control of Eboshi-san’s province, he’ll have access to her mines, and, therefore, will avoid the mountains that he and Shino-san both share for a time. The Electabuzz rocks his head from side to side, as if he’s weighing the options, before he gives Sho a firm nod and smiles his toothy grin. : You can count on him, Sho-sama. : I know I can. And Isas-san, I also expect your help when it comes to tutoring Eboshi-san. As I said, this is a temporary solution, I don’t wish for Isas-san to lead Eboshi-san’s province forever; I plan to take Eboshi-san to my lands for a time, where I can teach her about the duties of a warlord so she can one day rule. Until then, Isas-san will have control of her province. : Which is why you want him to help teach her too, so she has an idea of what is happening in her lands and how he chooses to deal with various conflicts. : Correct, Raiju-san. I believe, between the two of us and the shock of this whole conflict, Eboshi could be ready to regain control of her lands in a year or two’s time. Several nods and murmurs of approval come from the various warlords, save for Hanako, who glances around the table awkwardly. : Aah… what about myself? (When all she receives as an answer are questioning looks, she clears her throat and continues.) Well… do I continue as warlord of my province, of course! : What? But of course, why wouldn’t you? : I’ve made mistakes, of course, and my attitude hasn’t helped during the whole situation. Neither did my pride. My apologies to you, King Snake, for imprisoning your people that found their way to my lands. : I-- well, thank you, Hanako. I understand your actions and precautions, but I cannot guarantee that those of my people who ended up in your dungeons will. : Perhaps that’s how it should be. I treated them poorly, just I did Nobuhide-san. I wish I could apologize, but it’s far too late now to make amends. : Nobuhide-san never expressed hurt or anger at you, Hanako-san, I promise you that. Please don’t dwell on those thoughts. : Regardless, I was more than an unpleasant witch during this whole affair. I was tricked by the enemy and used… and I would understand why you would all ask me to step down. Silence blankets the room as everyone tries to find the rights words to say. Suddenly, Isas slaps his practice sword against the top of the table. : Blutt brou’pr bruplinr blwff, brou’pr blukk brlip blsp! All heads turns to Raiju, who just shakes his head, refusing to translate. On his right, Sho raises an eyebrow at his Joltik’s translation and coughs. : I believe what Isas-san was trying to say is that you still have a place with us and should not step down. : Seriously? But when you summoned the warlords after stopping Isas-san’s and Shino-san’s battle in the mountains, I never came--! : You came when it was most important. : (looking around the table, gaze fixing on Alaric) The things I said, how uncooperative I was during the tea party-- : Trust must be earned before it can be freely given, correct? You did not trust us then, but you do now, and that’s what matters. : (reluctantly turning to Katsumi) … Katsumi-san. I know we haven’t seen eye to eye for quite some time… do you really want me to stay as warlord? : … : As Alaric said, you have trust issues. But personality aside, you have ruled your province well, even done a lot to improve it. Many of your people remembered that and did not rally against you when a large part of the country rallied against theirs. : And after all, we were all manipulated by the traitor… : Well said, Shōgun. You are fit for the job, Hanako-san, there is no reason why you should quiet. : Agreed. You’re strict, yes, but also fair in your judgments, and you’ve done much good in your province -- (glancing at his wife from the corner of his eye) -- including particular actions that are personal to myself. : I… I thought for sure you would make me quit. (with a nervous laugh) I even started writing my resignation letter! : Well, you can tear up that letter...or stomp all over it, I suppose; we are all in favor of you remaining a warlord. A round of nods travels through the room -- even Katsumi gives her approval -- and Hanako breathes a sigh of relief, straightening in her seat and clapping a hoof on the floor. : Thank you for your support, everyone. I promise that I will not make you regret that decision. I’m sure you won’t. Now, enough talk of position changes; let us hear from those provinces that have not yet spoken. Is there anything that needs to be addressed? Much to everyone’s surprise, Shino is the first to speak: : Yes, there is. I would like to formally apologize for my… erm… “withholdment” of information before Ōyamazumi’s summoning. It was a misjudgment on my part to assume that such an embargo would result in success. : Why didn’t you tell us your fears about Kyogre’s appearance? : To be frank, I was not so sure it was Kyogre that would appear. I believed it was more likely that one of the other kami would have turned against us -- Rajin or Fujin -- which is why I knew I had to protect the shrine of Yama when Isas-san proceeded to march to the mountain on which it stood. : Brouu bpbzn’t bzy BLARPR brplp bralpblon breplrlr. : He says, “You didn’t tell anyone of THAT either.” : That is true. Which is why I am apologizing. (raising a brow) I thought that was clear? : It was, thank you… though this does lead us to a brief discussion on your battle in the mountains. : A most unfortunate distraction. : "Blzblkbln?" Bl blapz blkbln broupr brttp blrm blpre brplp Blabtaah! (A flat look from Raiju makes the Electabuzz cross his arms and roll his eyes.) Bzzz. Brnn, blee brupld blup blooo, btro brupllr bpitp blurblpt. : You are correct, Isas-san, none of us are perfect -- but the fact remains that your battle drew attention away from the real problem, giving the traitor all the opportunity he needed to go through with the final stages of his plan. I just hope that the two of you will do what you can to respect one another’s boundaries from here on out. Both Shiftry and Electabuzz grunt their agreement -- it’s a start, at least -- and all eyes turn towards Takeshi who sighs before standing. With effort, he lifts his left wing up, revealing that it is covered in a new, much-thicker brace that prevents him from bending the appendage. : As you have likely guessed, I am officially grounded. My “little stunt,” as the healers put it, taxed my previous injury to the point of no return, and there is no hope of me ever flying again. : (guiltily) I am sorry, my friend. : (lowering his wing) There is nothing to apologize for; I made my choice, and I have no regrets. : I only wish the brace weren’t so itchy… : Besides, I might be flightless, but I can still run my province (and my inns) without issue. Wakana will assist me in more mobile tasks, while Koji shall return to his messenger position in Aether -- (peering at Alaric) -- so long as you’ll have him, Alaric-san? : Of course. Koji is more than welcome to stay in Aether. The Fearow nods curtly, dropping back onto his seat as Wakana rubs a wing on his shoulder. Everyone turns to the only warlord who hasn’t said anything, and the Hariyama rolls his eyes in response. : Must I really say something? (Nods answer him, and he sighs.) Alright, if I must. I shall continue business as usual. Besides helping Hoori-san, Katsumi-san, and any other warlords who may need my assistance, my doors remain open for any of you to come and drink tea with me over a calm discussion. The Semi no Tamashī will continue to work out of my lands to restore Sazanami as well as help Hoori and his new assistant Kaito fix things with the Numa no Ha. Finally, I will be tutoring Eboshi-san on the ways of diplomacy and lend a hand to Isas-san in running her province whenever I can spare one. : There. Now, only one remains. : Yes, we can no longer ignore the Donphan in the room. : Kaoru-san’s province. : It is clear that she is unable to run the province herself. : Blddp't blnt btbr blffzr bruplinr bpbryblinp. : He says, “Wouldn’t want her to either.” : That’s right. If the people would rebel against Eboshi-san, just imagine what they would do if we put Kaoru-san back in charge after all she’s done? : Even if she can’t be fully held responsible… What was her condition like when you left, Hanako-san? : She was… stable. Eboshi-san and I had managed to get her to sleep -- (nodding at Kamen) -- using the dream bottles that you revealed to us, Kamen-san. : Did she reveal anything about how she fell under Inoue’s control? : Nothing specific, but the dreams did show some secrets that had long been hidden… revealed the truth of certain deaths… The deer falls quiet, her face unreadable, obviously reflecting upon what she had seen in those bottles, and Sho snaps her out of her thoughts with a cough. : Ahem, what I mean is no, that particular memory of Inoue taking control wasn’t there. And I worry that if we expose Kaoru-san to any more of those dream bottles, it will stress her mind to its breaking point. : Then we should stop exposing her to them for the time being. If she shows improvement, perhaps we could try again, but she’s suffered enough at the hands of that Drowzee and I won’t see her tortured by his sick legacy of dreams. : No one will contest that, Sho-san, but that still leaves the issue of her replacement. Someone needs to ensure that the Suzaku Province is run, and I don’t suppose any of us know enough about the healers of the province to run her province ourselves. : I believe you’re right, Katsumi-san, with Kaoru-san gone, there is no one in political power who could possibly know how to run her province -- but, perhaps we do not need someone in power to take over. : Do you have a suggestion for her replacement? : (nodding) I believe I do. On all of my journeys to her province, Kaoru-san was regularly accompanied by her head healer, an Oricorio of purple feathers who was as present with patients as Kaoru was. I believe her name was Miyamoto Tsubaki, the youngest sister of a well-respected family in the Suzaku Province. Noble blood could help gain the respect of the upper class, while her actions as head healer would see the lower class ‘mons welcome her. : And you believe she can run the province? : Well, she can run a hospital with no trouble, and I know that’s not the same thing as a country, but I would argue that it shows that she is used to being in positions of power and performs well under them. : From your description, she sounds like she could be a fine warlord of the Suzaku Province, but I believe that the rest of us need to see her for ourselves to truly get a read of her capabilities. : Perhaps we could hold another council meeting and invite her to it. It would allow us to get our own impressions of her, and to hear her own opinions on the matter. : We must wait until we have addressed all points of this meeting before we schedule our next one. : Shino-san is correct, there are still several conflicts for us to discuss before we can even think to make plans to meet again. For starters, there are still people fighting throughout the country that need to be stopped. : And let’s not forget the Numa No Ha: many of their ranks are still roaming the nation. : Kaito-san and I will be dealing with the Numa No Ha ourselves. Kaito-san assures me that not all of the ninjas in that group are bad -- and that all of them used to be good -- so perhaps if they were to be restored to their former pride and honour, they could become allies to Sazanami. : And you believe you can convince them? What of those who refuse to hear you? And what do you expect of us in this restoration quest of yours? : I ask that you all give me what Sho-san asked of you for the Semi no Tamashī: trust in them, and in us. If we treat them like criminals, they’ll act as such, but if we show them they are welcome, they will come around, we’re sure of it. Kaito nods at Hoori’s words. A few mutters come from throughout the table, as few find it as easy to agree to help the Numa no Ha than they did for the Semi no Tamashī, who had openly assisted them during the conflict. All thoughts on the subject are interrupted when a paw is slammed down onto the table. Everyone turns to see its owner, Bál, who stares at everyone with a scowl on his face, finally breaking his silent observation of the proceedings. : Sorry to pull you all away from your lil’ game of jump frog, but you’re all ignorin’ the most important issue. You know that fat whale’s seal will not last. : Bál-san’s rough tone aside, he speaks the truth. When my ancestor originally summoned Ōyamazumi, this was the case as well, and the seal has not been restored to its former strength… : Sealing this thing away forever is likely no longer an option in the future anyway. I understand it was the only option before, and even now for the time being, but I feel it isn’t right, to seal it away in its anger. It will only become more angry every time it is released and sealed again… : Then we must find a way to hold it for the time being so we can think of alternative methods to stop it from rampaging. : Rest assured, both myself and the inhabitants of the Dragon Palace will work to find a solution to this problem, and, if we can find any Sazanamese scholars to help us in our quest, we will enlist them as well. : Agreed, the guild will do research into it as well. : For now, you should focus on what you can do for your land an’ people. Strengthen your bonds wit’ oth’r countries: you will not have to fear for Wei for the moment, he has seen his errors an’ returned towards Gāng Tiě wit’ whatever soldiers remained of his army. There are no indications he plans to attack you again, he himself has said he was wrong, something that was very honest to both you an’ him. However, there are more people plottin’ in the shadows of the main land. You need to prepare yourself so you may not be caught in such a vulnerable state again. You have proven you can be capable, your people have seen that, so despite your past errors, if you continue on this path, they will follow you once more. : If you do not mind me asking, what are your plans? : I have to handle som’ business an’ check in wit’ some people once we return to the mainland; in regards to the guild, how’ver, I have relayed orders to my agents in Aether to talk to the queen abou’ going through wit’ our plans an’ purchase a large plot of land in the castle town. : What do you plan to do in Aether? : As I already discussed wit’ both its king and its queen, I plan to build a HQ for the guild there. Aether’s involvement in several multi-national situ’tions since their arrival is too obvious to ignore any longer. The agents I had stationed there shortly after the king’s arrival in Avalon have been givin’ me various reports that led me to believe this is the best course of action in order for us to be on top of the problem -- to be both able to assist the nation, as well as deal with the problems brought to it accordin’ly, an’ stop them before they affect even more people, to prevent things like the conflict with Chanyu leadin’ to a disaster like this.” : Are you blaming us for that? : That is not the point I was tryin’ to make. While many carry some sort of responsibility in this matter, the true culprit is still at large, which I feel would be a more appropriate topic for this meetin’. You can tell me what’s on your mind later, captain. : On that note, let’s move onto the issue of the Chanyuian traitor and their connection to Inoue and Drog before Bál-san starts a fight. Kamen, I believe you were looking into the matter after your final meeting with Goro? : Ah, yes, allow me to bring you up to speed: : We know nothing. You are now up to speed. : Bruplinr blbzzbln… : He’s less than impressed. : In my defense, we would have learned more, if Bon could have composed himself. : Do yourself a favour an’ don’t blame others for your own failure, you’ll get bett’r at acceptin’ responsibility that way. Rather than listening to whatever comeback the bug might have to say, Bál turns himself in his seat so that his back is to Kamen and faces Kaito directly. : That Drog, he bugg’red off on you before you even arrived at the battlefield. Don’t suppose you know where he is? : (shaking his head) : ‘Course you don’t. (glancing at Hanako) An’ I suppose Inoue gave you no forwardin’ address to where he was goin’. : He did not. : Somehow, I suspected as much. (looking at Yagami) I suppose it’s up to us, then. : If you have the spare ‘monpower to lend me, then yes, I will search for them. : Do you have any ideas on where to start searching for these three, Bál? : Plenty, but it’s a question of logic v’rsus count’r-logic v’rsus count’r-count’r-logic. : Brpat bla bltzzt blmm. Bál cuts off Raiju before he can speak so he can address the Electabuzz. : You know, I’m glad I came an’ met you, ‘cause no one before now has taught me the benefit of travelin’ wit’ a translator. Except maybe to have at least one Electric type the next time we meet, buzzbuzz. Isas doesn’t face Bál when he replies, but he does give the Typhlosion a good look at his longest finger stuck up in the air. : Why don’t you explain yourself before you start a fight… again. : Fine. You ask me if I have ideas, well, I ask you wha’ sort of ideas do you mean? If you want logical ideas, then Inoue an’ Drog are in Sazanami, as they couldn’t hav’ traveled out of the country fast ‘nuff by foot without bein’ spotted, an’ the Chanyuian traitor is in Chanyu ensuring that things go to plan there, an’ they’d have no reason to leave since, to their knowledge, they remain unknown. : But then we get to count’r-logic: Drog is a frog an’ a ninja, the stormy weather during the fight with the Kyogre would not slow him as it would any other ‘mon, he could have easily made to a port, hid himself, an’ snuck aboard the first boat leaving that he saw. An’ Inoue, I know not of his abilities, but as a user of psychic powers, he could easily find a method of transport off of the island, if not by himself, then wit’ allies of his. And, of course, our friend in Chanyu; who’s to say that they have been in Chanyu all this time? If they have the resources an’ ability to get into contact wit’ people outside of Chanyu, such as Goro, then there’s no guarantee they are still in Chanyu. : An’ THEN we get to count’r-count’r-logic! Drog an’ Inoue know we’re lookin’ for ‘em an’ know that the first place we’ll look is Sazanami: what if they fake us out? Hide out on fishing boats when’ver they go out to sea an’ change ships when’ver they make port. They could do this for weeks, months, even years an’ continue to avoid detection. Eventually, we’d give up the hunt an’ declare them hidden in the mainland -- at which point, it’d be safe for them to return to Sazanami wit’ relatively little fear. Oh, an’ our Chanyu friend? Ha, he could easily swap between tribes to hide himself. Do ya think all of the tribes in Chanyu would allow themselves to be searched for ONE ‘mon, whose identity we aren’t even sure of? No, that will not happen. Guga holds some pow’r over the tribes that aren’t his own, yes, but not nearly ‘nuff to search in a way that would ensure that the traitor didn’t get away. In fact, if we tried to get him to use his influence, the traitor could easily turn the tribes against him an’ then we’d have a full-scale Chanyuian rebellion on our paws an’ that doesn’t even co-- The Typhlosion suddenly stops talking and takes a deep breath. Bál shakes as he breathes, and his nails have dug into the table, leaving marks in it. : Just keep catching your breath, fluff fluff, we get it. : Yes, we understand your point, and it is a good one. We have no way of ensuring the actions of these three. : Not unless we found a way to entice them to doing what we wanted. : Ah, a trap, you mean? : It’s a possibility, but, for now, I’d like to do things my way. : Ah, by your way, you mean stationing agents to watch ‘mons for you and then only taking action four years later? Bál scowls and open his mouth to protest, but a snort and poorly-muffled chuckle from Yagami distracts him. Grunting angrily, the Typhlosion crosses his arms. : I think I’ll have a fast’r reaction this time around, bird. : See that you do -- and, who knows, maybe if you catch them fast enough, they’ll let you sent up a guild HQ in their territory too~ Takeshi holds up his uninjured wing and Wakana slaps his wing with hers as various warlords, assistants, and Yagami snort and try to hide laughs as best they can, save for Isas, who makes no effort to hold back his buzzing laughter. : Well, seein’ how we’re not sayin’ anythin’ of importance anymore, is it safe to say this council has reached its close? Coughing to hide her laughing, Katsumi has to shake her head and clear her throat several times before she answers. : Ahem, yes. I think we’ve covered everything that I wanted us to, but, if there’s anything that anyone else wants to discuss…? (After a few seconds of silence, Katsumi has her answer.) Then we will stop there. And return with the next new moon to meet with this Miyamoto Tsubaki. The warlords murmur the agreements, and, with that, the council reaches it close.